Field of Invention
The present invention relate to an engine mount and, particularly, to a coreless engine mount and a method of manufacturing the same, in which a mounting bush is integrally cured to a support bracket, thereby reducing manufacturing processes associated with the use of a core and satisfying required durability.
Description of Related Art
In general, an engine mount includes a mount bracket fixed to a body frame, a support bracket fixed to a rigid body such as an engine-side cylinder block (or chain cover), and a mounting bush and a core coupling the mount bracket and the support bracket. Typically, the mount bracket has the mounting bush, and the support bracket has the core. The mounting bush and the core are fastened by bolts.
However, it is very important for the engine mount to serve to stably mount an engine on the body frame and to absorb and damp continuous vibration and noise caused by operation of the engine so as to prevent them from being transferred to a body. Therefore, components of the engine mount are designed so as not to exert an influence on a natural frequency of the engine mount.
An example of such design is a method of avoiding an influence of the natural frequency resulting from weight of the core and improving noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH). In this method, steel is replaced with aluminum so that the weight of the core itself is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.